A Fresh Beginning
by seaweedfma
Summary: After he moves back to his home town A friend think he has just the thing to lift his.. spirits. Jean Havoc, a couple of OC's. Rated T in case. Spoilers for Jean in manga/Brotherhood. Done for the LJ Fic Contest- prompt #64 was Touched. It won 3rd place.


I am so proud, this won third place in the FMA_Fic Contest!

Title: A Fresh Beginning

Author: Seaweed_FMA

Series: Manga

Word count: 871

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Jean Havoc, a couple of OCs

Summary: After he moves back to his home town A friend think he has just the thing to lift his.. spirits.

Warning: Chapter 38 spoilers

Author's Note: I am sorry, it is about 10 minutes late and probably lower quality than usual cause I have pneumonia and this medicine is really making me loopy, so it if doesn't count, I am sorry for being late.

She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, then up to the house. This was the right address. The house looked like it had been there a while, but it had been well-maintained. It was a modest farmhouse with a few small windows and a wide, low tin roof.

She stuffed the crumpled piece of paper in her pocket and went up to the door. "This better be worth what he is paying me." The brunette mumbled underneath her breath. The guy who payed her assured her that he was going to be the only one home today, and that he would appreciate her... talents.

A knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be this early in the morning?" Havoc sighed. Whoever it was, they were lucky he was already out of bed, or they would be long gone by the time he got there. He couldn't move as fast as he used to- it frustrated the hell out of him, but that was how it was now.

He didn't rush to the door, hoping they would leave and he wouldn't have an excuse, but as he opened the door, he was quite surprised to find a very attractive lady standing there. She was curvy in all the right places, with dark hair that fell slightly over one eye. She must be in the wrong place, he figured, but he could at lease be nice to her, maybe get a date.

"Hello, Ma'am. Who are looking for? Maybe I can point you in the right..."

"Hey, handsome." She twisted her finger in one of her bangs until it curled. "You're Jean Havoc, right?"

His jaw dropped. She was looking for.. him?

"Uh... Yes... I am." He sputtered.

She put her hands on her hips. Nice to meet you. My name's Susan." He paused for a moment. "Care to invite me in?"

Jean rolled back a few inches, enough to open the door more to let her in. As she walked in he asked, "And.. may I ask why you were looking for me?"

Susan didn't say a word. A sly, sensual smile filled her face- she walked up to him and traced a line up his muscular arm. "Well, I was told that you were a handsome, sexy man, and by some lucky chance, you were still available."

There was an audible gulp from the blond. "Who.. told you that?"

"Your buddy Daniel thought you needed a friend." Susan's finger traced up the inside of his arm, garnering a shiver of pleasure from Jean. There were parts of him that were extra sensitive, almost like his body was trying to make up for the places that no longer did. He hatred that his childhood buddy seemed dead set on finding him some random girl from town, but this girl was certainly pretty, and she seemed to like him as well. Maybe something could come of it.

"I am guessing that he didn't send you here to talk, did he?" Jean wasn't always the brightest bulb, but he could figure what his friend had in mind for him.

She responded by moving the hand that had been running against the fabric over his collarbone down his chest and over his belly before pulling it away.

"Guess not."

Her lascivious smile only spread when her hand up, underneath his shirt and over to one of his nipples. He shivered again. As he looked down, he noticed that there were part of him that were starting to stir. She was going to notice, and then the dread hit him. 'She probably has no idea that I can't feel a thing below my belly' he though to himself, and he almost pushed her away as that thought filled his brain.

"Well, it looks like you are enjoying yourself.." Her eyes went a little wide. Ooh, a big boy, huh?"

"Um.. look uh.." He had to think though his haze for a moment to remember her name. "...Susan. I don't think he told you why I use this, did he?"

Susan kept one hand under his shirt, and she moved the other between his legs, stopping when she felt what seemed like a hose. Quick as a flash, she pulled both her hands away and stepped a couple of feet back. "What's wrong with you?"

Jean shut his eyes tight, his hands clenching so tight that it was shaking.

"I would suggest that you leave now."

"Fine, your loss, buddy." She huffed, then turned and left the still open door.

Jean was literally so mad that he couldn't even will himself to move for several minutes. When he finally could, he shut the door so hard the windows rattled, then promised himself that the next time he saw his so called friend, he was going to get a punch in the face.

When his adrenalin had subsided and he was calmer, he rolled himself back into his bathroom and took the hottest shower he could manage, hoping it would clear his mind and calm his body.

He had a lot to think about.


End file.
